Currently, three-dimensional (3D) image display generally includes glass-type 3D display, head-mounted 3D display and glassless 3D display. There are various glassless 3D display techniques, and among them, a lens array technique and a parallax barrier technique are commonly used.
A glassless 3D display system mainly consists of a two-dimensional (2D) display device (including liquid crystal display device, plasma display device, field emission display device and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device) and a light splitter (e.g., a grating). Slit grating or lenticular grating may be used.
In the related art, in order to ensure a viewer to be located within a continuous viewing region, the light splitter is adjustable. To be specific, during the operation of the glassless 3D display system, a current viewing distance from the viewer to a screen is determined, and then synthetic parameters of a 3D image and parameters of the controllable light splitter are adjusted jointly, so as to adjust an appropriate viewing distance for the glassless 3D display system to the current viewing distance.
However, for the above method, it is required to provide the adjustable light slitter, resulting in a remarkable increase in the production cost. In addition, when there exist several viewers at different positions and different viewing distances in the viewing region, the above method does not work and thus is quite limited.